Dare the Pokemon Cast!
by animegal999
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!


**I've always wanted to do one of these. Sooooooo… Enjoy! :D**

A large mini-van parked inside a giant m1ansion. The driver got out and opened the trunk doors, and three kids, one with spiky black hair, one with puffy purple hair and one with green hair, came stumbling out. The driver drove away.

Me: Oh! The last three finally arrived! Hello Ash, Iris and Cilan!

Ash: Okay! Who are you and what do you want from us?! And where's Pikachu!

Iris: And Axew!

Cilan: And what do you by 'last three'?

Me: Tut, tut. So many questions. Do you know how long it took to track you all down? Five different regions plus the Orange Islands, it took so much time. I think you three should get 'acquainted' with the others. And as for whom I am, the name's Animegal999, but call me Anie.

Three guards grab the trio by the arms and starts dragging them away.

Ash: Hey! Put us down! Just wait until I get my Pikachu back, you'll all be getting some Thunderbolt!

Me: You just try, Ashy-boy. Pikachu won't be joining us unless he gets a dare.

Cilan: What did you say?

Me: Not telling. Put 'em with the others.

The three guards throw them into a large room and lock the doors.

Me: Oh, this'll be fun.

_Inside the room_

Misty: Ash! They got you too, huh. Um… who are they?

Ash: Misty?! How'd you get here!?

Misty: Same as everyone else. *gestures her thumb over her shoulder*

Ash: *mutters* Holy Arceus

Most of the main members of the Pokémon cast was locked inside the room; Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Harley, Dawn, Gary, Paul, Barry and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth).

Paul: I didn't expect they'd get away from her.

Iris: Umm… Ash? Who are these guys?

Ash: Most of these guys are friends of mine, rest of 'em are my rivals. 'Course you already know Team Rocket, but-

Jessie: Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?

James: It's speaking to me loud and- Ow! *Meowth pounds him on the head*

Meowth: Knock it off, you guys! We're all in a pickle now that they've been caught! *gestures to Ash, Iris and Cilan*

Barry: Who are your new pals, Ash?

Max: Who cares! I wanna go home! *starts crying*

May: It'll be okay. Don't worry. *pats Max on the back*

Max: Only till _she_ gets back.

Dawn: Ash, please tell us you know what _she's_ planning to do with us.

Ash: She?

Drew: The girl who brought us all here, Anie.

Cilan: I think she said something about dares.

Gary: Great job salad-head, but could you tell us something useful.

Cilan: Salad-head! My name is Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur.

Brock: A Pokémon Connoisseur? Isn't that like a Pokémon Breeder?

Cilan: What? No. Let me give you an example. Bring out one of your Pokémon.

Paul: If you haven't noticed, genius, _she_ took all our Pokémon.

Iris: While we're on the topic of intros, I'm Iris and I'm training to be a Dragon Master.

Dawn: Hi I'm Dawn.

Misty: Misty.

May: May, and this is my little brother, Max.

Harley: And I'm Harley! *smiles creepily*

*The four girls sweat drop* Iris: O-okay.

Max:*whispers* He's really creepy.

Tracey: Come on guys! We've got to figure out a way outta here before-

I burst through the doors.

Me: Well! I see you're all getting along just fine. Now that everyone's here and acquainted, I think I've got some explaining to do!

Barry: You're darn right you do! I'm fining you for holding me hostage! You've got ten seconds to pay up! 10, 9, 8, 7,-

Paul: Shut up, Barry.

Misty: Um… anyway, tell why we're here!

Me: I would if you stop interrupting me. Ok, the reason you're all here is to… Play Truth or Dare!

*Everyone anime falls* Gary: _That's_ the reason we're here! To play a stupid game!

Me: Not just any Truth or Dare, Gary-boy. _Extreme_ Truth or Dare! And I'm not the one who's gonna call the shots. I'm just your humble host, Anie, but the shots are gonna be called by the reviewers!

Cilan: Reviewers?

Me: Yes. This _is_ a FanFic after all. Now for the rules, *faces the reviewers* dares _must_ be T-rated. I don't want to bump up the ratings. And if you don't mind, please no Yaoi dares? I hate Yaoi. Also, I will except contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, stuff like that. And we will have guests for certain dares if needed. Now that that's over with, please leave some dares and questions in the reviews. I'm only taking first ten. So let the dares (and torture) begin!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
